Consequences
by HaWaii FiVeO2012
Summary: Danny learns the hard way that his actions in Columbia have deadly consequences when Steve and Grace are kidnapped and struggle to survive! Will Danny and the rest of 5-0 find them in time? Major Whump for Steve, Danny and Grace! (Rated T for child violence!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys back again with my next chapter and unfortunately this one is not a sequel to my last one like my two previous story but hopefully ye will like it anyway! **

**I'm the type of person that when i'm reading other fanfics I just skip everything, the most important bits and just go straight to the whump, so I'm gonna waste no time in getting our boys and our girl hurt.  
I do warn ye now though Grace is going to get hurt in this one aswell, so there is going to be child violence in it so just beware! **

**Here's chapter 1..enjoy! **

Chapter 1

It was a unusually quite week for the Five-0 team as no serious crime case surfaced, so Steve Danny and the rest of the 5-0 team decided to make the most of it and relax. Danny had promised Grace that his next day off would be spent in the beach where he could sit on the beach while he watched Grace and Steve splash around happily in the crystal blue waters. Maybe get some shave ice afterwards and back to Steve's for a BBQ on Steve's lanai with a few longboards , the perfect day off. So when Steve finished up the paperwork from the last case and handed it off to the Governor that is exactly what he had in mind

Once Grace was finished school Danny would pop by Steve's and they would all go to the beach together. Who knows, Danny might even be brave enough to get over his silly fear and put a toe in the water. Maybe.  
While Danny was waiting for Grace to finish school he packed up the gear for the beach; a bucket and spade, Grace's swimsuit, Danny's swimming trunks and suncream, it was a roaster of a day and Danny didn't want Grace to get sunburned.

As soon as the clock struck three Danny was in the car speeding towards the school, he couldn't wait to tell Grace his plans, it had been a while since Danny's last day off and he had to admit he was excited too and he never knew when he was going to get called into work so he decided to make the most of the time he has. He pulled up to Grace's school just as Grace joyfully hopped down the steps and towards Danny's car.

Danny smiled with pride as he watched his no longer baby girl hop into the car next to him. Danny couldn't stop smiling at her which made Grace just a little uncomfortable.

"Dannoo?" Grace said looking at her father strangely

"How was school monkey?" Danny asked snapping out of his admiring daze as he started up the Camero

"It was OK, we had a test today.." Grace said "Stupid Math.." She added under her breath

"I take it it didn't go too well then?" Danny said not even angry

"I got 6 out of 10.." Grace said disappointment in her voice

"6 out of 10! That's great Grace, well done!" Danny encouraged earning a cheeky smile off Grace

"Why are you so happy?" Grace asked suspiciously "Why are we going to Uncle Steve's?" Grace asked again once she noticed Danny taking a right turn towards Steve's house

"What do you say about spending the day with me and Steve, we were going to go to the beach..what do you think?" Danny asked

"Really!? You don't have to work today?" Grace asked excitedly, Danny nodded and Grace did a mini happy dance in the seat next to Danny "Thanks Danno!" She squelled

After collecting Steve they arrived at Waikiki beach and after slipping into their swimming trunks Grace was first to brave the water. She dipped her toe in and then came away shivering as the water was way too cold even though the day was so hot. She wasn't long dry though as Steve grabbed her around the waist making Grace scream in anticipation as ran into the waves, soon the water was up to Grace's hips and Danny strictly warned not to go any deeper, Grace gave him a thumbs up and continued to splash Steve. A broad smile spread across the blonde Detective's face.

He didn't however notice three men dressed in swimming trunks and Hawaiian shirts, probably to blend in with the crowd, get out of their SUV and approach them on the beach. One of the three men took off his shirt and went in the water, everything seemed normal, Danny wasn't one bit suspicious and had no idea what was going to happen next. The second man stood by the waters edge watching his accomplice while the third man took a seat near Danny.

The beach wasn't too crowded for such a hot day there was only around 7 other people on the beach including Steve, Danny and Grace. Danny was taking a sip of refreshing lemon juice when he was suprised by a man nearing him and beginning to talk to him.

"Lovely day isn't it?" He said startling Danny making him almost spill his drink

"Yeah sure is!" Danny smiled back. Steve looked into shore and was intrigued when he saw Danny talking to a stranger, maybe he knew him, but when Danny seemed to be smiling and happy Steve too no notice.

"Your not going to go in no?" The man asked, Danny nodded

"Nah...I'm not much of a water boy!" Danny admitted smiling

"And you come to the beach?" The man asked as if what the hell are you doing at a beach of you don't like water?! kind of way

"Yeah, it's a day out for my daughter.." Danny said pointing out towards the two still playing in the water, Danny smiled as Grace played one of her favourite games..who can hold their breath for longest. Steve would obviously win, being a Navy SEAL and all,but he played along anyway just for the fun of it!

"Ahh lovely!" The man said and Danny sworn he heard an accent, sounded to be Russian? maybe, Danny didn't read too much into it.  
"Same here actually that's my little girl over there.." The man pointed to obviously a random girl around 8 years old playing in the sand "Fatherhood is brilliant isn't it?" He said

"Yeah! You a single father too?" Danny asked

"Yes, Tanya's mother died when she was born...I was lucky she survived, but she is the best thing that ever happened to me, I am so grateful!" The man said admiringly, this was obviously just lies, there was no daughter and no Tanya!

After another minute or two talking the man decided it was time for action

Danny shouted to Steve that he was going up to the bathrooms and he would be back in 5 minutes, he warned him to be careful and Steve agreed. Grace didn't even realise her father was gone she was having too much fun!

"Nice meeting you..." Danny said shaking the man's hand

"Yeah I'll see you around.." The man said getting to his feet

"Hm yeah!" Danny said and left for the bathrooms

The man looked over to his accomplice on the water's edge and have him an evil nod, time to put his plan into action! The man on the waters edge gave the guy in the water the signal and he started swimming towards Steve and Grace.

It was Steve's turn to hold his breath as he scrunched his eyes closed hearing Grace count from above him. But suddenly something didn't feel quite right, he opened his eyes to see four legs, two were Grace's and the other he didn't recognise. He resurfaced to see Grace talking to a middle aged man, he immediately asked what's up.

"Hey can I help you?" Steve asked placing a protective arm on Grace's shoulder

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought she was by herself! I didn't see you sir!" The man said flustered

"Oh OK thanks but she's fine!" Steve asserted as the man turned around and began to swim away

All of a sudden Grace was pulled underwater, her legs snapped from underneath her and as she went under she screamed breathing in a mouthful of sea water. Steve went under aswell, grabbing Grace's arm and trying to pull her up, it was no use but then Steve saw two people arrive from nowhere. He was relieved at first because Steve thought Grace was being dragged under by a shark, more hands the better! But when he took a closer look he realised they weren't here to help!

One man held Grace's feet together while another man had her hand to stop her splashing and drawing attention from the beach. Steve tried his best to fight them off and was just about to resurface and call Danny for help when he felt something sharp enter his lower abdomen, he looked down face scrunched in pain as the water began to turn red and he couldn't fight anymore. His lungs were screaming as he looked over to Grace to see her still struggling, only barely.

With their cover now blown they had to act fast, two men grabbed Steve and led him into deep waters while the third held Grace until she went limp in his arms and followed the other two men and Steve, deeper and deeper. Of course, they had breathing apparatus, they weren't going to risk drowning on such an important mission!

Once they were a safe distance from the shore a speed boat arrived and all that was left to do was to lug the unconscious bodies onto the deck. And as soon as that was done they sped off.

Danny came back from the toilets and was greeted by his refreshing lemon juice. He happened to look to his right to see the stranger's little girl 'Tanya' being led away by a different man. Danny sprung to his feet and immediately stopped the man.

"Hey, Hey What d'you think your doing?" Danny said trying to grab the little girls hand

"What are you doing? This is my daughter!" The man said offended and it suddenly dawned on Danny, his gaze flew back to the water

There was no sign on Steve or Grace, Danny began to panick

"STEVE?! GRACE!" Danny shouted running up and down the beach still with no sign, Danny knew Steve wouldn't take Grace somewhere without letting him know first, that just wouldn't be Steve

Danny started to hyperventilate and somehow he managed to get his phone out of his pocket and dial HPD

"Please, please help! My daughter and friend have been kidnapped! Help!" Danny said breathless as he gave HPD the details

Where the hell were they?!

**Chapter 1-done! Please review lemme know what ye think! Next chapter is gonna be whump-packed so stay tuned! Thank ye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Thank ye all soo much for feedback so far! **

Chapter 2

Steve eyes flickered open half mast as the sound of dropping water greeted him and the smell of damp filled his nostrils. His hands were bound behind him to what felt to be a pole and the kidnappers decided not to take any risks so they bound his feet aswell. He took a deep breath and it suddenly hit him, the agonising pain in his abdomen and extending to around his back. He scrunched his eyes closed for a second and started breathing deeply through the pain when he heard a panicked but soft voice coming from behind him.

"Uncle Steve? You awake?" Grace asked her voice filled with concern

"Mmmm" Steve mumbled incoherently, not paying attention to the voice. His only concern right now was to get over the immense pain consuming his body slowly. As the pain eventually subsided he started to think what got him into this situation, everytime he was kidnapped and or tortured before it was something to do with 5-0 but Steve just can't remember and he didn't know why. Last thing he does remember is 5-0 having a well deserved break, he didn't think there was any reason for him to get kidnapped but obviously he was wrong.

As his vision cleared he began to become more alert of his surroundings. It was a horrible place, a dark room with only one small window and a huge metal door as an entrance. There was obviously something wrong with the roof as water continued to drip from a tiny hole on the ceiling forming a neat, dark puddle just underneath. The ground was moist and dirty and he couldn't see far, the air was thick and heavy making it hard to breath. Maybe this was because of Steve's injuries but if he was going to escape he needed to take in every detail.

Then a voice distracted him, a familiar voice, at first he thought it was in his head but then it hit him like a ton of bricks...GRACE! Everything suddenly came flooding back. The beach, swimming, the kidnapping..the stabbing. Steve looked down and realised he was wearing nothing only his swimming trunks, but he looked down at his abdomen and what he saw physically made him sick. He had been stabbed alright, and it wasn't looking too good from where he is sitting!

But he quickly reverted his attention to Grace. He tried to form words but nothing came out, he forced himself but it was just so hard. The voice was behind him somewhere so he tried to turn around and get a good look but couldn't see anything.

"'G'rce?!" Steve slurred

"Uncle Steve? You 'K?" Grace asked panicked and scared

"M'fine Grace..." Steve took a deep breath and looked towards his wound, infection was beginning to set in, a shiny film of sweat covered his whole body and the wound looked aggravated and angry. Sitting on this dirty wet floor is on going to speed up the process.

"You OK Grace?" Steve breathed out as the pain started to ease once more

"I'm OK Uncle Steve.." Steve sensed Grace's fear in her voice. He didn't believe her when she said she is fine he needed to see for himself but he just couldn't stretch far enough.

"Who are these guys?" Grace asked trembling with the cold as she was only wearing her swimming outfit

"I don't know Gracie but trust me it's going to be OK!" Steve said reassuring the young girl which slightly calmed her

That is when there was a bang and the huge metal doors opened slowly. The sunshine streamed in hitting Steve directly in the face making him squint and wince in pain.

All he could see is a shadow, the sun still interferig with his vision as two heavily armed men wearing body armour stood at either side of the door. There was no way he was going to escape, these people were pros! Whoever these people were!

Steve's breathing was shacky and uneven as he watched the man get closer and closer to Grace, who was crying silently behind him. Steve's blood began to boil, even him getting closer to Grace made him nervous. He instantly reacted.

"HEY! Hey get away from her you scum!" Steve shouted but it was no use, he took no notice and as he grabbed Grace roughly by the arm and dragged her upwards with no mercy, Steve fought as best he could but unfortunately he couldn't move too much being restrained

"GRACE! Leave her alone you bastard!" Steve shouted as he struggled with his restraints as he felt so helpless watching Grace being dragged kicking and screaming

"Uncle Steve! Help! Please!" Grace pleaded and Steve felt a tear slip out of his eye. He would never forgive himself if something was to happen to Gracie. That girl meant a lot to him! And when, not if, but when he gets the chance he wil be sure to make their captors suffer, look into their eyes as the life dripped out of them just for touching Grace.

As Grace vanished out of sight, Steve got even more agitated and paranoid when the man showed no signs of returning. He was left in the dark, alone and he just wanted, _needed _to know Grace was OK.

He sat there for around 20 minutes, he was beginning to panic. Where the hell did he bring Grace? As the door slid open the mysterious man re-appeared and stood right in front of Steve looking down on him, evil eyes fixed on Steve's.

Steve didn't recognise him. He didnt look Hawaiian, a foreigner maybe western Europe? Steve just had one thing in his mind, Grace!

"Grace? Where is she? What did you do with her?" Steve asked panicked, he woud easily give his own life for Grace's. He knew how much Grace meant to Danny and he loved her aswell. Nothing was going to happen her! Not on his watch.

He didn't say anything for a while. The tensions rose and Steve began to get frustrated with his silence.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" Steve saaid slowly, maybe he didn't speak english?

"You don't need to worry about her Commander, not anymore.." The man spoke with a deep, husky accent as he paced around the room around Steve

"NO! What did you do? Please, please dont hurt her!" Steve found himself basically begging his captors just to keep Gracie safe, he just hopped and prayed it wasn't too late

"My men did a spectacular job..worked out just the way I had planned it!" The man smirked making Steve grimace

"Wh..what are you talkinh about?" Steve asked flustered, he didn't know what was going on

"-Marco Reyes!" The man said and Steve took a deep breath. No! This was revenge, for killing Marco..he didn't want Steve, he wanted Danny! Steve put all the pieces of the puzzle together and he knew what was going to come next

"He killed Danny's brother!" Steve shouted angrily "That son of a bitch deserved to die!" Steve spat

That is when he got a backhand to the side of his face making Steve's face whip around with the force of the hit.  
"Marco Reyes was a good man! He was a good, genuine businessman! Until ye came along...ye killed him, and ye have to pay!" Steve's captor said, venom in his voice. 'ye'? Maybe he didn't want just Danny, but he sure was going to use Steve to get to Danny...that was certain!

"This is what is going to happen...we have your partner's phone cloned..you are going to ring him and tell him to come to this location-Avenue Drive Warehouse No.5. You are going to tell him you and his precious daughter are fine, but not for long if you don't do what I say. If he dis-obeys my commands then Grace and you die a sllow and painful death.. got it?" Marcos friend said and handed Steve the burner phone. Danny was in danger, and if anything happened to him it would be all his fault! But he had no choice but to lure him here, but he needed a plan and fast! He doesn't want to be the one who tells Rachel her ex and precious daughter are dead..

Danny's phone didn't ring for long. He answered knowing it was connected to Steve and Grace's disappearance.

"Detective Williams?" Danny answered and Steve could sense the worry in his voice. He felt terrible knowing that this one call, that he is making could change anny's life forever. And not in a good way.

"Danny?..." The phone was held tight up against Steve's ear and he breathed out his partner's name his eyes scrunched up with the feeling of pure dread, his voice shaky and unsteady with fear for his partner and Grace who was still nowhere to be seen. Steve coud hear people taking, he swore he heard Chin's voice somewhere in the background, he heard HPD sirens blaring in the distance.

"Steve? Is that you?" Danny asked "Steve! Where are ye? Is Grace OK?" Danny asked not waiting for a response

"Steve?!" Danny shouted impatiently

"Danny...we'r fine, we'r OK!" Steve heard Danny sigh with relief, he could almosy visualise Danny stressed out, cops all around him as he ran a hand through his maybe not-so-perfect hair his face painted with his trade-mark worried expression that Steve had to admit, liked a tiny bit.

"OK Steve, listen to me...where are ye?Tell me where ye are?" Danny said slowly and shakily.

"I ...uhm, Danny I can't tell you that, I'm sorry.." Steve said "These guys they say they are going to hurt us if you don't do what they say ..I'm so sorry Danny.." Steve said sounding uncharacteristically weak and scared

The phone was then roughly taken off Steve making him goran slightly before Danny heard a foreign accent of a man on the other end of the line.

"Your partner here was a bit too slow for my liking.." The voice sid darkely

"Who is this?" Danny said quietly

"Someone who you should be very scared of Detective!" The man responded

"What do you want?" Danny asked

"It's simple really, we want you!...Come, alone, to Avenue Drive Warehouse No.5 where I can explain.." The voice said menacingly

"Ok, Ok fine but please just..dont hurt them! Please!" Danny begged already heading towards the Camaro

"I cant guarantee anything..oh and Detective I wouldn't try to ring anybody, we have your phone cloned if we see you are not folllowing orders, your loves ones die...understood..?" The man threatened

"Yeah, Yeah.." Danny said when suddenly he heard Steve shout in the background

"-DANNY DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRA-" Steve's sentence was cut short by a breath-robbing blow to the gut which made his vison go a blurry as his infected stab wound started to bleed once more. He didn't know how much time he had left.

"Steve? Steve! I swear to God your a dead man!" Danny said losing his patience but also trying to keep it cool. He didn't want to put Steve or Grace in any more danger.

"See you soon Detective!" the man said as the line went dead. Danny hoped into his car unoticed and sped towards the desired location.

As soon as Steve's vision cleared somewhat he looked up at the man who was discussing something with the other more dangerous, heavily armed men guarding the door. He was panting trying to control his breathing as bruises already started to show themselves on his bare and unprotected torso. The abvious wond stuck out as blood dripped from it at a steady pace making a lovely puddle of fresh blood on the ground next to Steve, staining his Hawaiian patterned swimming trunks.

The two men approached Steve and to his suprise started to untie him. The boss just stood and looked at them while they roughy dragged Steve up to a standing position.

"AGHH!" Steve fought to stay conscious as the movement pulled on his injured and tender abdomen

"Wh...what happens now?" Steve barely breathed out

"Now... ye all die!" The man smiled as Steve was dragged out of the room and out of sight.

* * *

**OK I know that's mean to eave it there but i promise i'll be back soon! Cliffhanger I know but hopefuly its going to be worth the wait :P  
**

**Thanks for reading..review please! The whum has just begun! Until next time :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**the feedback is overwhelming thank ye all so much! Let''s keep this going, on with the whumpage! **

**Chapter 3 **

Danny sped towards the warehouse as fast as he could, breaking every sort of law to help find and rescue Grace and Steve. But he even knew it wasn't going to be that straight foward. This scumbag whoever he was, an associate with Marco Reyes wasn't going to make it that easy for him. But Danny didn't mind he just knew his daughter and partner were in trouble he had to do something.

He followed the directions carefully and soon he could see the row of warehouses far off in the distance. As he neared them a pit of despair and worry formed in his stomach. What if he was too late? He didn't even want to consider that option! But of course Danny always considered the worst case scenario, it was just in his DNA.

He pulled the camaro outside warehouse number 5, he hopped out and looked around, there was nothing in the area, apart from other warehouses it was relatively isolated. No indication that something so sinister is occurring inside warehouse number 5. After his short evaluation he didn't hesitate and entered the warehouse not knowing what to expect.

Kono and Chin were back at the beach interviewing another one of the witnesses in the hope of finding Steve and Grace. After they had finished their friendly interrogation, Kono was first to notice Danny was nowhere to be seen. At first she didn't think much of it but after searching the area quickly she realised he wasn't here. Kono thought it was odd for Danny to leave especially when Grace is concerned, unless it was something very urgent. It didn't take a scientist to put two and two together, Danny knew something that they didn't. And now he was putting himself in danger, he knew where Grace and Steve were and now he was attempting to rescue them..alone. She didn't waste time to tell Chin the new development.

"Chin..." She pulled him aside to tell him the news "Where's Danny?" Kono asked worried

Chin took a quick glance around expecting to see Danny talking to Duke or shouting at the trainee officers for not doing enough, but he didn't and it wasn't long before Chin came to the same conclusion as Kono when he realised the Camero was gone aswell. He wouldn't leave, he had to be there in case there were any developments with Steve and Grace. Unless, he knew where they were.

"We need to track the GPS in the camero!" Chin said racing towards his car and speeding towards the palace, time wasn't on their side and he knew every second counts. Not only were Steve and Grace in danger, Danny was now too!

Danny entered the old, dark and dreary warehouse. He was greeted with the sound of dripping water, wasn't what he was expecting. He continued down the dark hallway passing a number of cell like rooms on the way, as he passed one room he saw a heavy duty chain wrapped around a dirty useless pole holding up the ceiling, but it was what was underneath it that worried Danny; a fresh pool of blood. He frantically looked in every single one for Grace and Steve and was disheartened when there was no sign. Until he came to he last room.

He opened the large metal door and there in the middle of the large room were Grace and Steve, still only in their swimming gear. Danny was relieved to see Grace was fine physically but emotionally she was a wreck, her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy from all the crying and she was shaking as she was still half wet from her trip into the deep with Uncle Steve. As for Uncle Steve, he looked awful! He was pale, his face a sickly blue colour. He looked exhausted as blood seeped from a nasty looking wound in his abdomen. He was barely conscious as his pain-filled eyes made contact with Danny's extremely worried ones.

"MMMMMMM!" Grace and Steve attempted to scream but couldn't as they were gagged and tied to a chair in the middle of the room, tears streaming down Grace's face. What astonished Danny was their was no one around, it was odd but Danny knew it must have been a trap.

Not even thinking about that he finally found his feet and raced towards his daughter and partner. That is when the kidnappers decided to show their faces. As Danny was taking off the gag placed tightly around Grace's mouth he heard the unmistakeable click of a gun behind him. He froze on the spot as he slowly turned around to see three men at every side of him, three guns, all pointing at him.

"Take out your phone and slide it over to me.." One of the armed men said and Danny did what he was supposed to do, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Ahhh Detective Williams, how nice of you to join us.." A fourth man appeared out of the darkness and walked towards the blonde detective

"Who are you?" Danny asked shakily

"I, am your worst nightmare Detective...y'see Marco Reyes.." Oh no, Danny thought as he heard the name "..was a good friend of mine...the same type of friendship you have with Commander McGarrett here..." The man said gesturing towards the barely conscious SEAL "He was very important to me, like your precious daughter Grace, I believe?" The man said

"Its me you want...let them go!" Danny said bravely

"Mmmm!" Steve tried to talk over the gag, his head now resting against his bare chest. His breathing rate increasing.

"I am going to make sure you suffer...along with those most important to you.." The man said and Danny became genuinely scared for Grace and Steve's lives

"You and your loved ones...are not going to make it out alive!" The man said evily and Danny knew he was in big trouble

The GPS tracker was running smoothly back in 5-0 Headquarters and soon the GPS signal got a hit. Apparently Danny was at an abandoned warehouse not far from here...only meant one thing, thats where Steve and Grace are being held. They wasted no time in calling Duke and giving him the exact co-ordinates, they hopped into Kono's SUV and with HPD back-up sped towards the scene, hoping to see Danny, Steve and Grace alive and well when they got there.

The men started to pack up, they knew it was only a matter of time before 5-0 and HPD knew what Danny was up to so they had to act fast, they had to get to the killing part. One of the armed goons brought in another chair and forced Danny to sit on it. With a few punches to the gut, he taped Danny's legs arms and torso to the chair and while Danny was trying to catch his breath from the painful blows to the gut the men got a bit of tape and secured it tightly over Danny's mouth making it almost impossible for Danny to get his breath back, he couldn't breath and black dots started to appear in his vision.

Then the four men heard something, something bad...sirens coming closer and closer. They sped up the process and doused all around their captives with flammable petrol, the man took one last glance to the three helpless people strapped to the chairs as he light up a match. He smiled evilly as he neared the door.

"Enjoy Detective.." He said darkely ass the match was dropped to the floor and the room was engulfed in flames within a second.

Unfortunately for them they weren't as quick as they would have liked as they were trying to make their escape they were surrounded by people in HPD uniforms, different sirens blaring in every direction. It was over, he grinned as he was lowered into a police car watching many officers trying to brave the flames to rescue their comrades, although he and his men were captured it was mission complete. Danny Williams is dead and he will now feel helpless watching those closest to him perish, and he can not do anything about it.

Chin and Kono watched helplessly as the flames grew angrier and higher.

"Chin...they're in there!" Kono screamed in horror

"I know!" Chin shouted over the intense heat and wind generated by the flames

"Call HFD I'm going in!" Chin shouted, covering his head with his jacket and running into the burning building, he was not going to loose his friends!

"Chin! NO!" Kono shouted desperately but it was too late

Danny tried fiddling with the restraints that held him, he was panicking and sweating the heat was overwhelming, the smoke unbearable.

"Dnnno! I can't move! Help! Danno!" Grace shouted and coughed harshly as she wriggled around in her seat trying to loosen her bonds

Danny looked beside him and was frightened when he saw Steve not even making an effort to escape, his head lolled lifelessly to the side as the smoke continued to choke them slowly. Danny was beginning to feel dizzy when he felt hands on him, then he heard a voice a very familiar voice! It was Chin!

Chin tore off the tape covering his mouth which made Danny gulp in what he hoped to be fresh air, but it wasn't. Instead he took in a mouthful of smoke and soon he struggled to breath coughing and spluttering trying to clear his lungs. It was no good, he struggled to breath.

He felt his hands and torso being freed and the first thing he grabbed was Grace's hands strapped behind the chair. Danny's was petrified as he felt Grace getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Grace! Grace? Stay with me babe! C'mon stay with me" Danny shouted, time was running out. He then went into a coughing fit trying to battle off the surrounding thick black smoke

His feet were then free and he jumped to his feet, adrenaline taking over. He immediately got to work on Grace's restraints. Chin moved swiftly onto an unconscious Steve.

"Grace? Can you hear me? Don't close your eyes OK! " Danny asked frantically as he witnessed Graces weakening state

"mmm" Grace mumbled incoherently as her breathing became uneven and she began slipping into unconsciousness

Danny was himself experiencing difficulties breathing but he just had to get Grace out! As soon as he released her restraints he bolted for the door, but his feet failed him and carrying Grace like a baby he stumbled and fell struggling to stay awake. He forced himself up and somehow made it outside, as soon as he did he collapsed coughing deeply but to no use, he was struggling to breath as he grew weaker and weaker by the minute.

HFD sped up to the scene and it only took a matter of seconds for them to scramble into the burning building. Chin was having great difficulties with Steve, he took off his mouth gag but the weight of the unconscious SEAL was preventing him cutting away his bonds on his hands and feet.

"C'mon Steve!" Chin shouted frustratingly as time was running out for both of them

Then back-up arrived, Chin felt himself being pulled backwards and away from Steve towards the entrance of the building. He resisted but then was too tired to put up a fight. As soon as he was out an oxygen mask was put over his mouth and nose straight away as he selfishly sucked in as much fresh air as he could. He also felt bad and extremely worried as Steve was still in there and he knew he didn't have that much time left!

"Chin!" Kono ran towards her cousin in a panicked dash and instantly fell down to her knees beside him "Are you crazy? You could have killed yourself..." Kono shouted stating the obvious

"St've! Still in there!" Chin said trying to sit up

"He's going to be fine OK?" Kono said wrapping her arms around her cousin

"D'nny? Grace?" Chin asked

"They'r banged up...they'r just over there.." Kono said pointing towards the two still figures lying on the ground next to each other. After a few moments to get his breath back Chin went over to Danny who was semi-conscious and being accessed by two paramedics.

"Ch'n? How's Steve doing?" Danny asked frantically, what he didn't know is that Steve was still inside the building..for way too long!

"Danny...he's still in there.." Chin admitted watching Danny's eyes widen in fear his expression full of concern as he began to cough

"Steve! Get him out Ch'n!" Danny tried to shout but it only lead to a coughing fit. A coughing fit that got worse and worse and soon he was struggling to breath.

"We need to get going!" One of the medics shouted as Danny was loaded into the back of an ambulance

Then all he broke loose as Danny went completely limp on the gurney. One medic squeezed the oxybag over Danny's mouth and noseas his condition deteriorated quickly

"Vitals are dropping..we need to go!" The other medic shouted as the doors were slammed shut and the ambulance sped off. Just at that moment their attention was reverted to the warehouse, an odd sound which grew louder and louder until bang...a part of the roof collapsed.

"STEVE!" Chin shouted bolting for the door

"Chin no...it's not safe!" Kono held him back but inside she was panicking

Another tense couple of minutes passed until they saw something coming towards them out of the smoke...It was Steve, being carried by around five firemen. He hung limply off the muscular men's shoulders and as soon as they were a safe distance from the warehouse he was lowered onto a gurney. Steve spent a long eight minutes in the burning building, it would be a miracle if he escaped with only a scratch.

"STEVE!" Chin shouted as he and Kono raced to their bosses side. Unexpectedly he didn't respond as a team of Critical Care paramedics surrounded his lifeless body. As they shouted out the vitals to each other, another placed an oxygen mask around Steve's nose and mouth while another attached heart monitors to Steve's bare chest, another started to tend to Steve's infected stab wound.

They were ready to transport him to hospital when the usually fir and healthy SEAL went into a full cardiac arrest.

**OK I know I'm mean but didn't want to give too much away...won't have to wait long anyway...REVIEW! **

**(sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes? :P )**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
WAS ANYONE ELSE DISAPPOINTED WITH THE SEASON FINALE? I PERSONALLY WANTED MORE WHUMP WITH THE WHOLE NUCLEUR BOMB DISPOSAL INCIDENT AND POSSIBLY MORE BROMANCE AND ACTION!...BUT THATS JUST MY OPINION..WHATS YOURS? LEMME KNOW!**

**H50 RENEWED FOR SEASON 6! WOOHOO SOOOOOOOO EXCITED! HOPEFULLY SCOTTY WILL BE IN MORE EPISODES THIS TIME SINCE HE WAS SO ABSENT LAST SEASON I THINK, WE NEEEEEED OUR BROMANCE! :p **

**Warning: severe whumpage ahead :P ;) **

**Chapter 4**

"God no..please!" Kono whispered as she witnessed the paramedics start CPR on their lifeless friend, while another one tilted Steve's head backwards and placed a hefty looking tube down his throat. It was very scary to see their friend literally fighting for his life. As the minutes ticked by Chin and Kono started to panic as there was still no sign of Steve's heart re-starting.

Unfortunately Chin and Kono had to think about the worst case scenario, what and how would they break the news to Danny that his best friend didn't make it, even if it wasn't his fault they knew Danny would never forgive himself.

As the paced around nervously hoping and praying that they would hear Steve's heart beat again on the monitors, a tear sipped from Kono's eye as she desperately prayed that Steve was strong enough to beat this. Chin put his hands around her and squeezed, forcing themselves to accept the fact that Steve was gone. But just as all hope was gone, they heard beeping in the background, although it was uneven and not that strong, it meant that Steve's heart was beating again. He had a chance, he sure was not out of the woods yet but he was alive! And that's all that mattered. They didn't have to bury their boss..not yet anyway.

There was no time for celebrations as Steve's heart was still vulnerable and could stop again at any moment. Since there was so many nurses and so much equipment around Steve struggling to keep him alive, Chin and Kono had no other choice but to follow the ambulance as they sped towards the Tripler hospital. Kono thought it was odd that Steve and Danny weren't brought to the same hospital, it was harder for them to keep an eye on Danny, Steve and Grace when they were around 20 km apart. It was going to be tough but Chin and Kono knew they had to manage somehow. Their first priority was for Steve and Danny and of course Grace to get better

As the ambulance pulled in to the hospital drop off point, Steve's lifeless body was rolled inside. Kono and Chin knew even by the look of him that he was fighting for his life; skin was weirdly turning a grey/blue colour. His chest barely rising and falling, it was going to be a long journey for all involved.

They didn't know if it was going to be their last time seeing there friend alive as he was quickly wheeled beyond the floppy doors into the Emergency Department. It was scary to even think of Steve dying, 5-0 wouldn't be able to cope without it's leader, even the thought of organising Steve's funeral made the cousins sick to their stomachs, it was too soon! He is too young! Steve's supposed to be invincible, obviously he is much more human than anybody thought.

It was going to be a long night just waiting for any news on the downed SEAL, hopefully it will be worth the wait. They all loved Steve and they knew he is strong but how much can one human take?! He has been through a lot over the years, maybe it has all just caught up with him. They just hoped and prayed that he hasn't met his expiry date. Not today.

One hour passed, then two with still no news. The worse case scenario replaying over and over in the cousin's heads. For one crazy moment Kono imagined Steve walking through the floppy doors with a huge smile on his face, they would all go home happy, but Kono knew that wasn't going to happen. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself, she needed to know something and her patience was growing thin! Was her boss dead or alive? She needed to know..now!

"What is taking them so long...it shouldn't take this long!" Kono expressed loudly, intentionally making the reception staff hear her impatience and annoyance

"Kono relax! It's going to be OK ...they'll come out as soon as they can.." Chin said holding his heavy head in his hands, wiping his tired eyes

"How do you know it's going to be ok Chin?, you don't know that!" Kono snapped back, Chin knew it was just the tiredness talking. She was just understandably nervous and of course worried.

"Look Kono, I can't guarantee anything but I know they are going to do their best to save Steve...and besides he is SuperSEAL he doesn't give up without a fight!" Chin encouraged patting the seat next to him "C'mon sit down.." Chin encouraged as Kono continued to pace back and forth nervously. Kono reluctantly plopped herself down on the hard chair as the wait continued. Chin grabbed hold of her twitching leg.

"It's going to be OK..." He smiled directly into his cousins eyes, noticing how red and puffy they were she was obviously exhausted

Kono just smiled back, the response was in her eyes as she grabbed hold of Chin's hand and gave it an appreciative squeeze

As the hours passed Chin still waited, looking over to the peaceful looking Kono in the corner of the room. It made Chin happy to see she was finally getting some rest, he needed it aswell but he couldn't just incase there was any news on Steve. He was in for a long night.

The sun rose as expected the following morning at around 6 o'clock. Chin's eyes fluttered open, he must have drifted off he actually felt guilty about not staying awake, for Steve's sake but he knew he needed a rest, the last thing anyone needed is for him to end up in a hospital bed due to exhaustion. He rose from the hard waiting room sofa and stretched his aching back. The hospital was quite only a few nurses and doctors strolling casually around the corridors outside but other then that the hospital was quite and peaceful. He looked over to where Kono was sleeping to see she wasn't there, he wasn't worried or anything Kono was a grown woman but he did wonder where the hell she was at half 6 in the morning, the cafeteria wasn't even open yet. Not even 10 minutes later Kono strolled in, her hiar roughly tousled in every direction, she obviously had a rough night Chin thought inwardly.

"Where did you go?" Chin asked yawning

"Stretched my legs...that nap did me the world of good!" Kono smiled

"Nap? That was a long nap! You went to sleep at 10.30 last night! You needed it though you were getting ratty towards the end of the night.." Chin joked Kono giggle not in the mood to genuinely laugh

"Any news?" Kono asked

-Not yet.." Chin sighed

Just then a doctor came out of the floppy doors and walked towards the duo, Chin had a feeling it was Steve's doctor and this was confirmed as the doctor introduced himself with a firm handshake explaining he was in charge of Steve's care.

"How is he?" Kono said quickly shaking his hand and getting down to business

"Steve is very sick, me and my team are suprised that he even lasted the night...he came in last night with a very shallow breathing and heart rate, he was basically dead when we first brought him in his blood pressure and breathing rate was barely existent but thankfully intubation sorted that problem out. We have him placed in an induced coma to give his lungs time to recover, only this morning Steve showed signs of suffering from ARDS-Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome, his breathing rate became way too quick and uneven, his blood pressure spiking to unsafe levels, this is most likely because of the smoke inhalation due to the amount of Carbon Monoxide in his blood... we since have stabilised him, but he is still in a critical condition. We also treated, cleaned up and stitched what appeared to be a knife wound to his lower abdomen...unfortunately infection has set in so we have him on high dosage antibiotics until the infection clears so we are not too worried about it.." The doctor finished

"W...will he be OK?" Kono asked shakily

"It's still early days but Steve is strong and fit, he has every chance of fighting this!" The doctor lay a hand on a visibly upset Kono "Unfortunately at this point in time I would have to say it's going to get worse before it gets better...I would prepare yourself for the worst...I'm so sorry.." At that revelation Kono let out a pained sigh, she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Steve! Not now, not ever!

"Thanks Doc..." Chin said in shock, as he absorbed the devestating news, this wasn't good, not good atall!

All the cousins could do is embrace each other and hope for the best

* * *

Danny felt himself floating. He felt dizzy but he could feel people touching him, he didn't like it! He didn't know if these people were there to help or to do damage. He tried to move to fight off the annoying potentially dangerous pest but his body felt heavy, he couldn't move. Eventually the sense of sound started to come back to him, he studied every sound to determine if he was safe or in danger. The continuous beeping and wheezing sound reminded him of one thing; hospital. What happened this time! He thought, probably something to do with Steve...again! When he opens his eyes Steve better be there to try and explain himself, he's landed in hospital way too many times while working with 5-0, and all of them could have been prevented if Steve was just a normal, non risk taking cop.

His eyelids were heavy, way too heavy he just wanted to know what the hell was going on and his slow journey back to consciousness was too slow for his liking. The sounds got louder and louder and soon he heard a familiar voice...Kono! It was 5-0 related, he was going to kill Steve! He has a daughter, he can't be getting hurt, someday Steve will understand when he has a little miniSEAL, that's probably going to know how to use a grenade by the time it's 5! We'r all doomed, Danny thought humorously.

Obviously the nurses and Kono picked up on Danny inward humour as soon they were calling out his name encouraging him to open his eyes and squeeze their hands. Alright! A bit demanding don't you think! Danny thought. The oxygen mask strapped tightly around Danny's nose and mouth had a reverse effect on Danny as he felt claustrophobic, like his lungs were getting smaller with every breath. The nurse thankfully realised this and moved it down to Danny's chest. Danny felt much better after, his dizziness abating and his eyelids getting much lighter.

After all the pestering, Danny thought it was easier to just do what they say as his eyes fluttered open and met the worried gaze of Kono and some elderly nurse staring down at him. Personal space guys! Please! Danny thought but didn't have the energy to rant right now.

"Danny! How you feeling?" Kono asked, stupid question Kono! Even though he didn't know what happened he felt like he was dragged down a cliff, backwards! What the hell happened!? He tried to talk but his throat was like sandpaper, Kono guided a drink to his mouth where he took a sip and relieved his raw throat.

"Wh't H'ppened?" Danny asked, Kono hoped he wasn't going to ask that. She could see Danny searching frantically around the room for Steve, his eyes widening with fear as he realised Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"K'no?" Danny croaked urgently as he witnessed her expression change from relief to absolute fear.

"Danny, there was an incident... Grace and Steve were kidnapped, yesterday.." Kono admitted

Danny was suddenly wide awake, pouncing up into a sitting position even though his head was spinning "Grace! What?Is she alright?" Danny asked panicked

"She's fine Danny...she's being treated for smoke inhalation...she's gonna be OK!" Kono reassured him, she could see him slightly relax as his rested his head back into the pillow squinting his eyes as dizziness threatened to send him back into unconsciousness. Kono knew he wouldn't really relax until he saw Grace was OK with his own two eyes. But he was too weak, even he knew that!

"Smoke inhalation? Wh..what happened?" Danny enquired

"The guys who did this...they set the place alight..with all of ye inside.." Kono's breath caught in her throat as she relived those terrible, terrifying moments. That explained his agonising throat, Danny thought.

"Don't worry Danny...we got the guys who did this. They won't get out ever!" Kono said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder

"Steve? Is he alright?" Danny asked popping his head up from the pillow, his eyes wide

"He's in a bad way Danny...but he's a fighter, he will beat this!" Kono said

"How bad? Kono how bad!?" Danny asked panicked

Kono sighed, she didn't want to go into detail but he gave her no other choice "He has Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome, docs said to prepare for the worse...his prognosis isn't good.." Kono admitted seeing tears form in Danny's eyes

"NO!" Danny shouted "no,no,no,no...not Steve!" Danny swore, Kono knew he was exhausted but those two were like brothers. He already lost one brother he didnt want to loose another!

She embraced him as he just sat there in shock

"It gonna be OK Danny, I promise!" Kono said quietly

That was one promise she **_really_** wanted to keep!

* * *

**please excuse any grammer/spelling mistakes its realy late here and i cant sleep! :P sorry for the long wait aswel college life took over with final exams and everything but the good news is im now finished for the summer so im gonna be writing a lot more to pass the time without any new eps of H50...Im gonna miss it :( REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it been so long since I've updated last! I've been very busy with college and assignments so I apologize!**

Chapter 5

Three days passed and Danny was starting to go off his head lying down in a hospital not knowing anything about his daughter's or best friend's condition. He needed to know what was going on, he was getting frustrated. He was getting increasingly worried.

As for Steve, he wasn't doing so well. His condition didn't deteriorate but it didn't improve either and he was beginning to worry the medical staff. But Kono and Chin never left his side, they would take shifts so one of them would always make sure they are with him. It made things difficult as Danny was put in a different hospital, but at least Danny was getting better and didn't need 20-24 hour watch every day. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about travelling between hospitals anymore as Danny was stubborn and was transferred to the same hospital Steve and Grace were in.  
Today Steve was going for more tests, a vital test to examine his brain function. The results of this test would determine Steve's outcome and it was very important to all the team.

It seemed like forever that Kono and Chin were left waiting. They hated waiting, it usually meant something bad has happened but they knew they had to stay positive, being negative at this stage wouldn't help Steve or Danny.

"Y'Okay?" Chin said laying a hand on Kono's hopping knee

"Yeah..I'm fine...Actually, no I'm not...What if they come back and he has no brain activity?! What do we do then?" Kono panicked

"Hey, Hey.." Chin tried to calm his increasingly nervous cousin "..We'll cross that bridge when we come to it OK?" Chin said calmly

Kono took a deep breath in and released it quickly "Yeah, ok.." She said just as the elevator door opens and Steve and his many portable machines were wheeled out and back into his small, depressing room. Steve's physician didn't even have enough time to compose himself when Chin and Kono were up to him asking a variety of questions.

"Well? is he OK?" Kono asked

"I'll be with ye shortly just give me a minute.." The doctor said as he followed the many nurses in with Steve

Two minutes later he was out and talking to Chin and Kono  
"I just carried out what is called an Electroencephalography which tests the amount of electrical activity in Steve's brain. The good news is that Steve''s brain activity looks normal, there is no sign of any major head trauma.."

"Wasn't his lungs the problem though?" Kono asked slightly confused

"That is correct but when Steve is in such critical condition we had to make sure his brain is playing no role in his current condition so we can rule that out as a potential risk to Steve, we need to follow strict protocol and carrying out a brain scan is a part of it.." The doctor explained

"OK, so what about his lungs?" Chin asked nervously

"Dr. Palmer is a specialist in pulmonary care, he will be down to talk to you shortly...I suspect he will conduct new tests to determine if Steve can be taken off the ventilator..." The doc explained

"So he's getting better?" Kono asked excitedly

"It's still early days and I wouldn't get your hopes up..." the doctor said without sounding too morbid

"OK thanks Doc.." Chin said as he shook the doctor's hand firmly

"Dr. Palmer should be down shortly.." He smiled as he walked away

"He's getting better Chin!" Chin could sense the excitement and pure joy in Kono's voice

Chin didn't want to put a dampener on Kono's thoughts so he let her have her moment, but he knew Steve still had a long road ahead of him. It wasn't going to be easy!

"Hey, I might go see how Gracie's doing downstairs that OK?" Kono asked, Steve's doctor really gave her piece of mind but deep down a part of her was saying don't get too excited, but she just couldn't help herself!

"Yeah give her my love, I'm going to stay here, wait for Dr. Palmer to come down.." Chin put on a fake smile, for Kono's sake

"Oh! You call me when Palmer comes down..I want to hear what he has to say.." Kono said lightly, then she left for the children's ward downstairs.

Grace was sleeping, an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. Her breathing sounded a small bit raspy, as she exhaled she couldn't help but leave out a sore, dry cough. Her head turned slowly towards the door upon opening.

"Heey Gracie..how you doing?" Kono whispered as she neared the bed

Grace coughed again "M'ok...Danno?" She got straight to the point.

Kono took a seat "Danno's fine...he's just resting just like you...How're you feeling?" Kono asked gently

"My throat hurts...sometimes it hurts to breath.." Grace said honestly

"It's going to be OK...Your going to get better!" Kono said reassuring the young girl

"Uncle Steve?" Grace coughed once more

"Uhmm...sweetie we'r not sure about Uncle Steve right now, but y'know SuperSEAL right? He's going to be fine!" Kono giggled

Kono witnessed as Grace's breathing sounded harsh and raspy, it worried Kono so much that she decided to talk to a doctor about it.

"I might go to the canteen, get a cup of well-earned coffee.." Kono smiled heading for the door

Grace could only concentrate on breathing so she only smiled and drew in another large breath in attempt to ease the pain and tightness. Kono knew it wasn't right, she recognised those symptoms...Steve. Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome, Kono knew she had to do something and quick.

"Hey, can I talk to Grace William's doctor please? It's urgent.." Kono said to one of the floating nurses

After paging Dr. Xing, Kono expressed her worries and was relieved when Dr. Xing decided to look into it as he entered Grace's room to carry out a thorough examination. He picked up her wooden chart hanging off the end of her bed to check her vital signs. Then he took out his stethoscope and instructed Grace to take one big breath in and exhale quickly. Grace couldn't complete this exercise, coughing and spluttering up grey mucous as she exhaled. Dr. Xing was alarmed by this and after checking that her oxygen saturation levels were dangerously low he set off the alarms and put Grace lying flat down on the bed.

"Kono?!" Grace shouted anxiously, Kono was there right beside her holding her hand

"What's happening?" Kono said panicked as three nurses entered and started scrambling around Grace

The doctor pulls Kono aside quickly to explain what is happening.  
"There is fluid building up around Grace's lungs making them unable to expand and deflate properly, we need to get her to theatre quickly to drain this fluid to prevent any further damage to the lungs..." Dr. Xing explained as Grace was put to sleep and a hefty looking tube placed down her throat. Electrodes were placed on Grace's chest, just underneath her collarbone and just to the side of her ribcage. A UV line was inserted and a pulse monitor placed on her finger.  
In a matter of minutes, Grace went from only having an oxygen mask on to being covered in tubes and wires. Her fragile body fighting for life. It overwhelmed Kono as she couldn't believe how bad Grace got in such a short period of time. She watched as the many nurses and Dr. Xing wheeled her towards the OR, the beeping and whooshing of the portable machines accompanying them.

Chin wondered where Kono was gone. He was waiting two hours and still no sign of her. He hoped everything was OK, he was sure it was as Dr Palmer entered and took Steve for the necessary tests. Chin had everything crossed hoping they would finally get some good news. After another forty minutes Steve was wheeled back into his room and Dr. Palmer joined an anxious Chin outside.

"Well?" Chin said a question in his voice

Chin was delighted when he saw a massive smiled spread across Dr. Palmer's face  
"Good news, Steve's tests came back and his lungs seem to be working perfectly...The symptoms of his respiratory distress are almost gone and we are confident that he will be able to breath without the help of the ventilator...The nurses are reducing the amount of medication immediately to help bring him out of his induced coma but I want to leave the tube in until he wakes up...When he shows signs of waking up then I will take it out.." Dr. Palmer suddenly found himself embraced by Chin

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Chin said flooded with a feeling of relief

"OH, No problem..only doing my job! You can be with him shortly..once they have setted him back in.." DR. Palmer said in his posh English accent before leaving to go back in to Steve's room.

Chin smiled, after 5 long days they finally know that Steve is going to make a full recovery. Just what everybody needed...Now to find Kono.

Kono sat nervously in the chairs outside Grace's room waiting for her return. The sounds of children crying and nurses comforting and encouraging those children in the background. Her name being called suddenly interrupted those sounds and she looked down the corridor to see her worried cousin jogging towards her.

"What happened? Where's Grace?" Chin said looking around

"In surgery..." Kono said defeated

"What? Why?!" Chin asked taking a seat next to Kono and placing a hand on her back

"Fluid build up around her lungs..she couldn't breath properly, she looked so scared!" Kono started crying with tiredness

"C'mere.." Chin said and embraced her in his arms, rubbing semi circles in her back

"Want some good news?" Chin said. Kono snuffled her nose and nodded

"Steve's going to be fine..they're taking him out of his induced coma and the ventilator..isn't that great?!" Chin said hardly able to contain his excitement

"OH Thank God!" Kono said embracing her cousin once more "Someone should go tell Danny what's happening..to be fair" Kono said drying her tears

"I will.." Chin said just as Grace was wheeled down the corridor, still intubated and a huge plaster around her midsection. The doctor explained how there was a massive amount of fluid build up that they removed and if it wasn't for Kono noticing how much trouble she was having breathing, she may not have been so lucky. He also said that they were panning on taking her off the ventilator as the anaesthetic wears off but she will be out of it until tomorrow morning.

With this news Chin decided to visit Danny and tell him, he knew Danny would panic so at least now he had al the facts to reassure him that his precious daughter is going to be OK.

"C'hn.." Danny said sleepily

"yeah buddy it's me y'alright?" Chin said

"Just tired...really tired!" Danny joked "How's my girl doing?"

"Well, she's doing ok.." Chin said but Danny could sense the hesitation in his voice

"Chin?" Danny asked this time more urgently

"Just this evening, she had to go into surgery, she had a build up of fluid in her lungs that they had to remove.." Chin said

"I...Is she OK?" Danny asked worriedly

"She's going to be fine..she's just out of surgery the doc says she going to make a full recovery..thanks to Kono.." Danny looked at him confused  
"Kono was the one who noticed how laboured her breathing was..she told a doctor and they found out about the fluid build up..." Chin explained

"Kono saved Grace's life?" Danny said, Chin nodded. A huge smile spread ear to ear across Danny''s face.

"I have to see Grace!" Danny said

"I don't think you are in any fit state to see her Danny!" Chin said but Danny insisted, with approval from the doctors Danny was on his way to see his daughter.

Danny slowly made his way into Grace's room and was shocked by what he saw. His daughter being helped to breath by machines! Covered with wires and electrodes on her chest, and a plaster covering her ribcage, he was stunned! He never saw Grace so vulnerable and sick before!

He was wheeled up to the side of the bed where he caught her hand and squeezed. His confidence took a bash when he didn't get a squeeze back.

"Doc said that she's going to be kept under until tomorrow morning but then she will be taken off the ventilator.." Chin said

"OK.." Danny said as he tried to hold back the tears

"Stay Strong monkey y'hear?!" Danny said rubbing the hair away from her eyes and forehead "Danno loves you so so much!" He couldn't hold back the tear any longer but he was quick to wipe it away as he kissed her forehead, more tears began to flow uncontrollably.

"It's gonna be OK Danny.." Chin said patting his friends back. Even though Danny knew his daughter would make a full recovery, it was tough seeing her lie in a hospital bed covered in so many wires like this.

Kono entered the room with a cup of fresh coffee, not expecting to see Danny and Chin there.

"Danny!" Kono exclaimed

"C'mere you..." Danny embraced Kono with all the energy he had left, without her quick thinking Grace would be in a much worse state

"Thank you Kono!" Danny said emotionally

Kono didn't say anything, she never saw Danny like this before and it just goes to show how much he really loved Grace.

Danny spent most of the evening there and late into the night, despite doctor's orders. The whooshing and beeping of the machines were hardly noticeable, he had become almost immune to the sound. Danny knew it was time to go back to his bed when he momentarily fell asleep in the chair ext to her bed. But he wanted to be there for when Grace woke up, so he promised her he would be back first thing in the morning.

Being wheeled back to his room, he convinced Chin to stop off at Steve's room. No matter how tired he was he needed to see how his friend was doing.

He was wheeled into his room and he looked small in the bed because of all the tubes and wires coming from everywhere. It made him realise how lucky they all were to escape, barely escape.

He sat with him for a while, but it was late and he knew he needed rest as well. Chin was gone to the bathroom so he said he would wait for him to come back to bring him back to his room. He was daydreaming when he heard a noise, it was a strange noise and at first Danny thought it was in his head. But then he looked down at Steve, who's eyes were scrunched up in confusion and pain, his hands instinctively going up to hos mouth wondering what was obstructing his airway.

"Steve? Steve!" Danny said in shock, he was waking up! "I NEED HELP IN HERE! HE'S WAKING UP!" Danny shouted

"Steve? Can you hear me?! It's Ok, just breath...it's going to be OK buddy!" Danny once again couldn't stop the single tear from escaping his tired eyes.

The 2 most important people in his life were going to be OK

* * *

**sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes again...i'lll try update sooner next time! if you have time you know what to do ;) :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again! **

Chapter 6

The next morning Danny was awake bright and early. Grace was being waken up today and he wanted to be there when she opens her eyes. He wanted his face to be the first thing she saw, so she wouldn't be scared. Danny didn't sleep too well though, even the thought of his daughter lying in a hospital bed with so many tubes and wires, alone frightened him and made him feel a little bit nauseous. But it was OK, as long as she woke up today it will all be fine. He went to bed late last night, he was beyond relieved when he was there for when Steve woke up, it's like he timed it perfectly.

However, he still didn't know the full extent of Steve's injuries as he was hunted out the door before the tube was even taken out of Steve's throat. All in all he got around 4 hours sleep, his mind completely going into overdrive, thinking of the worst case scenario like he usually does.

Chin came in around half past 9 and told Danny what he didn't want to hear.

"Hey, your awake!" Chin said

"yeah..when am I going down to Grace?" Danny asked

"About that Danny I was talking to Doctor Xing, he said he's not going to wake Gracie up today.." Chin said sadly

"What!? Why? Is Grace OK?!" Danny asked

"Overnight she developed a high temperature, they're worried about infection...Dr. Xing said he would come and talk to you later.." Chin explained

They were interrupted by a pretty, young nurse, possibly an intern. She had documents in her hand, discharge documents. Danny couldn't of been happier, he could spend as much time with his daughter now that he didn't have a curfew.

"I just need you to sign here Mr. Williams and your good to go.." The nurse said handing him a pen and Danny couldn't of been quicker to grab his stuff and go.

Even though Danny was sick and tired of the hospital, he knew where he was going, straight to Grace's room. He needed to be there just in case she decided to wake up on her own accord which he knew was highly unlikely, but a man can dream. The strict orders of the nurse to take it easy, go home and refuel just went straight over his head as all he could think about is getting to Grace and getting out of this hospital bed.

As he signed the last page he was rushing down to Grace's room, Chin was suprised by the strength of the man just after being discharged from hospital and he was almost jogging down the hospital corridors, Chin even found it hard to keep up. Even though it was slightly humorous he knew he had to take care of his friend and colleague who was still very weak and vulnerable, he knew the only thing keeping him going was adrenaline but when that fades so will he and that is something Chin has to be watchful for.

As they both approached Grace's bed, Danny just released a huge sigh he silently hoped he would walk into Grace's room to a normal, vibrant and gradually getting cheekier Grace. The normal Grace, but then it dawned on him that nothing about this situation is normal. and it wont be normal for a significant time to come as the physical and mental scars will take time to heal. Time seemed to pass so slow, the evening ticked by with the nurses coming and going recording Grace's vital signs. Same questions, same answer so it came to the point that Danny just didn't ask anymore. He just sat and waited patiently.

As the sun went down on the sky turned red, Danny was beginning to think he was losing his mind and he was getting edgy and paranoid. He would convince himself that the beeps in Grace's cardio monitor were uneven and he would slightly panicking calling the doctors and nurses every 10 minutes. It came to the point where the staff had had enough. They ordered him to go home and rest, no options given with the assurance that they would ring him if they had any news. This gave Danny piece of mind so after long goodbye cuddles he decided to leave but he made sure Grace wasn't alone as Chin promised he would stay by her bedside.

As Chin was with Gracie, Kono was still with Steve who hasn't woke up in a whole 8 hours. Kono was beginning to get worried but the doctors and nurses kindly reassured her that Steve is still very ill and his body needed time to recuperate. All Kono could do is sit by his bedside reading a seven day old magazine for the 20th time. She looked outside the window where life seemed to carry on like normal, people journeying home from work to husbands, wives and children with exciting news on how their day went in school or daycare. It made Kono realise how lucky those people are and how much she took it for granted before al of this started. Of course she could go home but if something occurred while she was away she would never be able to forgive herself.

At that moment she heard heaving breathing coming from behind her. She turned around to see Steve half smiling, eyes open half mast looking in her direction.

"Hey Steve, thought you were gone there for a minute!" Kono said going over to her bosses bed and laying a hand on his bare shoulder

"'MMM Sorry" Steve said wincing as he raised his arm to rub at his eyes

"Still sore?" Kono asked noticing Steve's reaction to any minor movements

"Like I've been run over by a bus.." Steve tried to laugh but it quickly turned into a heaving dry cough

"Take it easy.." Kono said concerned, it brought a smile to her face though that Steve was getting his sense of humour back

" I feel quesy.." Steve admitted sleepily

"Thats from all the meds they have you on, they warned me that you'll be very sleepy and drowsy but it shouldn't last too long more so don't worry k?" Kono said comfortingly

"Graceee?" Steve said trying with al his strength to keep his heavy eyelids open

"Shes doing OK, They are probably going to take her off the ventilator soon.. "Kono said she only got a sleepy groan for a reply but she thought she saw his lips curl into a smile before his eyes were completely shut again and he dozed back off.

She took in a deep breath, he couldn't even stay awake longer than 10 minutes, it scared her. But then she felt him grab her had gently.

"Go home...get some sleep" He said his eyes still closed "M'gonna be fineee" He said too exhausted to even open his eyes

"Y'sure Steve?" Kono asked not wanting to bother him too much

Steve only nodded his head and with the promise she would be back first thing in the morning she headed home for a much needed break from the hospital environment.

The next morning and Chin woke up to nurses and doctors surrounding Grace's bed. He jumped up thinking something was wrong but when he got a closer look he saw Grace was awake, the tube was out and she was being examined by doctors.

"Uncle Chin?" Grace said extending her arm for Chin to catch

"Heeey Grace, welcome back!" Chin said catching the frightened girl's hand

"Where's Danno?" She asked innocently

Then it dawned on Chin, Danny is going to be heartbroken when he finds out Grace woke up without him so he wasted no time in dialling Danny's number.

As Danny's number rang he heard a familiar ringtone, Danny ran through the door ignoring his phone and went straight up to Grace's side one hand on Grace's the other stroking her hair.

"Grace oh thank God!" Danny said as one single tear ran down his face, he could finally relax!

"Danno!" Grace cried with relief, Danno kissed her on the forehead

As the day passed by Danny didn't leave her side for a second. Not even to go to the bathroom he was too highly strung.  
It was silent in the room, no noise apart from the sound of footsteps as the nurses walked past chatting quietly and discussing their plans for the weekend. Grace was snoozing peacefully Danny just staring at her admiringly.

"Why don't you go home Chin? You've done more then enough I can't thank you enough!" Danny said standing up and giving his colleague a huge hug.

"No problems brother, I wouldn't mind going home and having a shower though i can smell myself!" Chin said cracking a smile

"Go! Go!" Danny said patting the man on the back before he left.

Steve slept soundly all through the night, honestly the best sleep he had in ages. As the birds sang as the sun beamed through the window it made him realise how lucky he was to be alive. The door slid open and there he was, Danny. He smiled ear to ear when he saw the man alive, on two feet walking around healthy.

"D'nny!" Steve let out a breath of relief trying to sit up properly in the bed

"Hey take it easy!" Danny said helping him to lay down in the bed comfortingly again

"Grace?" Steve said wincing as he moved

"She's doing fine, she will be OK...How're you doing babe?" Danny asked looking at his partner up and down to see of he could see anything wrong with him

At the moment Steve turned green, his cheeks puffed out. Danny was quick to realise the man was going to throw up and grabbed the nearest thing to him; the bin just in time for Steve to puke up green bile crap. Not what Danny needed, he seemed to puke forever!

"You OK?" Danny asked eyes wide

"M'fine" Steve coughed his eyes starting too close as he coughed dryly

"You sure? Want me to get someone?" Danny asked placing a hand on Steve's shoulder to settle him

"Steve! Your burning up!" Danny said heading for the door "I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Danny shouted which gained the attention of a female nurse who came rushing in

"I said m'fine!" Steve resisted

"OK Steve I think you may have an infection. I'm going to page your consultant and he will be down straight away ok?" The nurse rushed out of the room not even giving Steve a chance to reply

Danny once again grabbed the bin and Steve once again started vomiting everywhere "That's it get it all up.." Danny said rubbing Steve's back

After Steve's consultant paid a quick visit the team determined that he had a mild infection which they were going to treat with a wide spectrum antibiotic. Danny was relieved the medical professionals said there was nothing to worry about.

Danny took a deep shaky breath rubbing one hand through his hair and paused for a minute.

"Your a piece of work you know that.." Danny said breaking out into a laugh which made Steve laugh but then of course that broke into a raging cough

"You OK?" Danny asked as he tensed up

Steve nodded his head slowly trying to regain his breath "I'm sick of this place Danny!" Steve said

"I know babe, I'm the same!" Danny said rubbing a hand over his forehead in stress

"How're you doing?" Steve asked briefly touching Danny's upper arm

"I'm doing OK.." Danny said hesitantly

"Y'sure?" Steve picked up on Danny's low mood "You seem down and out?" Steve added

"I'm just tired, and worried.." Danny admitted

"You need to take care of yourself Danny! Your just out of hospital yourself the last thing we need is you collapsing on us and ending up back in a hospital bed.." Steve said

"I know! I know! It's just hard with Grace" Danny started welling up in tears

"Hey it's OK.." Steve encouraged

"I...I thought I'd lost her Steve" Danny said trying to hide the building tears

"Hey, if Grace is anything like her dad she'll be fine ok? But please just don't run yourself into the ground, that's going to do nobody any good y'hear?!" Steve warned sternly

"I will Steve...thanks buddy!" Danny said placing a hand on Steve's shoulder "I'm going to get a coffee and go back to Grace for a while, y''sure your going to be OK?" Danny asked

"Yeah positive.." Steve said breaking a smile that he got his message across

"OK well I'll talk to you soon.." Danny said then left

Two weeks later Steve was being discharged from hospital to his delight and Grace was already discharged the day before. Danny came in the Camaro and was delighted to hear hat Steve wasn't allowed to drive in his current condition, for once he could drive his own car. Much to Steve's horror he reluctantly hopped into the passenger seat of the car and with Danny's help fastened the seatbelt. Danny certainly enjoyed the mocking. Steve just didn't have the strength to fight back

"Don't get too used to it, I'll be back in the driving seat before you know it.." Steve laughed

"No! No I won't let you bully me into giving up my own car, this is my car and my car only OK I'm putting my foot down!" Danny insisted

"We'll see about that! ...I'm hungry!" Steve's tummy grumbled

"Good malasadas on you.." Danny said

"Yeah sure thing" Steve smiled

They entered the diner and ordered their food, when stuffed and barely able to walk they went to the till where Danny was actually shocked that Steve was treating him for once in his complicated life...but then he heard the dreaded words..

"Danny I forgot my wallet!" Some things never change

**THE END! **

**YE KNOW WHAT TO DO ;) THANKS FOR READING STAY TUNED ANOTHER FANFIC COMING SOON! **


End file.
